The Hunger Games: Flames Burn Out
by Little Miss Magic Trio
Summary: After years of peaceful bliss for the past nations of the world, life has just become hell. 20 of them must take part in the most horrifying game in history. The Hunger Games. Yet, Nations are wiser than humans and, though there may be deaths, this may be the worst thing the Capitol has ever chose to do. Set after the Hunger games and before catching fire.
1. Chapter 1

So just a couple of notes.

Firstly yes this is a hunger games and hetaia cross over. There are only 20 contestants and the majority will be boys. there will be some yaoi so if you dont like yaoi this is not for you. This fanfiction will only very loosely follow the hunger games plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the hunger games. If I owned Hetalia PruCan would show up a lot.

The Reaping

The axis were looking at the screen feeling betrayed and appaled. They were promised freedom. They were told this would never happen. Of course they should have known that trusting the Capitol was the wrong idea. Now they were paying the price.

Everybody in all of the districts and the capitol knew that they were countries. They were told small amounts of the countries historys but impart from that the countries lived in peace. However now the Capitol had decided that they should make the games a bit more interesting this year. They were going to dump 20 of the most unpredictable and possibly violent people in the whole of Panem. This year 19 countries were going to die. And nobody knew what the consequences could be.

At this moment the three axis were sitting on Germanys couch and were staring open mouthed at the screen of the TV. Even Italy was looking shocked and that never happened. It was Japan who spoke first "What are we going to do about this?" he asked nobody in particular. "Nothing. We can do nothing but hope that we dont get picked. Every country in the world is here so there is a slim chane we will get picked." Germany sighed to himself. Italy suddenly burst out crying and hugged Germany tight. The Germanic nation hugged him back and rubbed his back soothingly.

The next day

All of the countries were standing in the main square. They were all clumped together in their own groups. However none of them were crying or showing any kind of distress. This was because the cameras were there. Every single one of these countries had been watching the Hunger Games for over 50 years. Pity did not get them sponsers.

Then the strange woman came onto the stage. Her name was Effie Trinket and she usually picked Distric 12s tributes. However 12 wasnt having tributes this year. For 1 whole year the districts could go without worrying about there children dying brutally. The natins got a feeling that this woman was chosen to pick because last year for th first time in the history of the games 2 tributes had survived. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. They did some kind of love routine to survive. However all of the countries knew it had been a fake. they were not stupid.

Bck to the matter at hand. Effie Trinket walked up to the mic and rambled on about how it was such a pleasure to be here and all the rest of that stupid stuff she was probably forced into saying. "Now to pick our first tribute." She walked over to the bin and picked out a piece of small paper. There was silence, no one dared to breath. "Finland." Loads of heads turned to the nation.

Obviously this wasnt the best first pick. No one really knew about Finland in Panem. They cared more about stronger countries who had more brutal and interesting historys. Like Germany, England and Russia. They cared about the wars they were involved in. Finland wasnt well known for many wars.

The blonde nation stood as tall as he could before walking up to the stage. However he kept that over optimistic smile on his face. It might be a way to get sponsors. He shook Effies hand and went to stand out of the way. Said woman wlked back to the bin and got anoher slip of paper. "Austria." Another nation barely anybody knew about. Effie had better start picking some better countries or she risked losing her job. Austria walked to the stage and shook Effies hand before moving to stand by Finland. 2 down, 18 to go.

Once again Effie went to the bin. "China." Ok so China was slightly better. People knew some stuff abou Chinas history here. It could have been worst. At least people knew who China was. Once again there was a hand shake but also a bow. China went to stand by the others and looked very small by comparison. Next country.

"North Italy." Germany looked at his closest friend in fear. However the weak nation just stood up tall and walked to the stage. No whit flags or desperate crying. This had changed Italy. Of course Italy wasnt known for his strong past. However he had been close to Germany during WW2 and the Capitol knew he was the person who gave them pasta and pizza. Not a bad pick. Italy shook Effies hand before going to stand by Austria who he was closest to.

Next one was Canada. Now people actually knew about him. He had sent provisions to the people of America in their worst times of hardship. People both hated and adored him. However a majority of the capitol loved him a lot so he could expect some sponsors. Next was South Italy/Romano. He stalked up to the stage muttering "stupid bastard" and the like. He didnt shake Effies hand or even acknowledge her presence. Some people would definitley find his stubborness intruiging.

Then there was England. People in Panem were rather respectful towards him. People in the Capitol were often given History lessons about him and sometimes people in the districts had lessons of his too. However he didnt know this. Being the gentleman he was when he reached Effie he took her and and lighly grazed her knuckles with his lips. He then went to stand by Canada.

After him was Hungary. She walked to the stage without haste. She walked right passed Effie and kissed Austria full on the lips. Austria kissed her right back. They were doing it right. Guess who now has some Capitol fans.

Then there was Sweden. He was very intimidating. He strolled up to Effie shook her hand before going to Finland and taking his hand. However feeling this wasnt enough he lent down and kissed Finland on the cheek. He didnt object but blushed bright red. They could only hope that the people of Panem liked yaoi.

Then America was chosen. He ran onto the stage shouting "I'm the hero." Obviously his people adored him. He was there country. Need I say any more.

After him was Japan. He walked up to the stage and bowed to Effie and then to the cameras. Then he stood next to Italy who fortunatley didnt hug him but just nodded at his presence. Japan felt that good manners were the best way for him to try and grab the attention of the audience.

Then there was Belarus. She was very intimidating. She walked up to the stage and stood alone, polishing a wicked looking knife on her dress. Then came Ukraine. She stood next to her sister with tears slowly pouring down her cheeks. No matter how had she tried to keep it in, she would always cry in the end.

Thwn was Switzerland. He hugged his little sister before walking onto the stage. He kept his gun withhim though and made a big deal of showing it was loaded and ready to fire at any moment.

Then there was Prussia. He just basically shouted "I am awesome" and started rambling about his strength and awesomeness. He didnt know it but the fact that he had won wars and was showing it off now could potentially save his life in weeks to come.

Then came Russia. He walked to the stage in silence, still spoting a childish grin that clashed horribly with his blooded pickaxe. He stood between his two sisters and looked right into the camera as if saying 'you want me? Now you can have me.'

Now there were only 4 more left. Germany got picked next. People quickly noticed how big and strong he looked. Naturally he went to stand by Italy and Japan and it was obvious that they were already an alliance.

Then there was France. He walked up to the stage and flicked his hair back. It was obvious that he was hoping that his looks and natural charm would get him sponsors. Then came Spain. He stood with his two best friends , France and Prussia. then he remembered Romano and pulled him over to them. He didnt object, because he was happy that he was being included.

Now was the last one. The last countries held there breath as Effie pulled out the last piece of paper. "Liechtenstein." She said merrily. the little country ran up to the stage and straight into her brothers arms. You could literally here the Capitol sighing as the small child clung onto her brother.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

And just like that the 20 countries were filed onto a trian, 19 of them destined to die. 1 destined to come home changed forever.

**And this is it. I must admit I am rather prod of this. The idae for it came out of nowhere. However I hope to make it 5 star quality for my readers. Please review. By the way, could you please tell me who you think is going to win on the reviews. I love seeing peoples opinions. Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. Please please please review. I feel happy if people review so please do. Tell me who you think will win ok.

The train journey

It would be an understatement to say that the journey to the Capitol was tense. None of the countries wanted to stay coped up in the same room as each other. It is so hard looking at somebody you have known for over 100 years and knowing that you may have to kill them. However one thought was running through the minds off every single nation. Would it be so hard to defy the Capitol.

Why dont they humor them and then beat them at their own game? The countries didnt see the berry trick with Katniss Everdeen as an act of true love. No. It was an act of defiance. A spark of sorts. Because District 0.5 was closest to the Capitol, Katniss and Peeta had gone their just before the Capitol. Yes I did say 0.5. This district was made after the civil war. They couldnt rebuild district 13. That would be stupid. So they made 0.5 for the counties.

Right now Germany was sitting on his bed, torn between the idea of just going along with what the Capitol told him to do or trying to defy them. Should he be a pawn or should he be something else. Perhaps another symbol for those people who were scared. It would be easier to convince people if he was the leader. He knew from experience that he was good with words and a very powerful leader. WW2 was enough to show that. However this Katniss girl didnt quite seem like the person who could lead.

Or was Germany just looking down at Katniss Everdeen because she was a mortal and he was a country. Did he do that. Sure he did. He could remember that time he killed that Jewish girl because he thought he was above her. No. He shouldnt think about that. Now he had to concentrate on jeeping himself, Italy and Japan alive. He was going to get them all out of that arena. It was his duty.

Then there was a knock on the door. It was Effie telling him that it was time for dinner. he knew that dinner wasnt just for food. They would also meet their mentors now. How it was going to work though nobody knew. Who was getting which mentor.

That was answered soon enough. The Dining carriage had a rather long table. Sitting their already was Italy, Japna, America, Canada and England. Germany decided to sit with his allies and wait for everyone else tocome in. They ate in silence before they were introduced to their mentor. It was actually very surprising how they were going to do it. Each mentor came in to chose a country. Germany was very surprised to see that Katniss Everdeen wanted him. Japan got chosen by Haymitch and Italy was with Peeta.

They were allowed some time to talk with their mentors because obviously the countries had only ever watched them in the games and the mentors had never meet the countries. This was because the countries had never left the sancturary known as district 0.5. And they had never wanted to.

Katniss was very surprised with Germany. She had picked him because she felt like it was the right thing to do. Also because he seemed very close to Italy who Peeta had picked. They had been alone in a room for 20 minutes and already Katniss had changed her opinion of him. She found it amazong how he was willing to die for Italy and Japan. How they were his only frineds. But she was mostly surprised that he was scared. He could die. His brother could die. His only friends could die. Before it was impossible to die. Even when your country fell the personification would survive, Prussia was enough to prove that.

Katniss promised that she would help him, no matter what it takes.

Italy was finding his time with Peeta very likeable. They spoke very freely about each others likes and dislikes. In no time it felt like the two had known each other for there whole life, they were chatting animatedly like they were old pals. This would be very interesting for them indeed.

Guess what. Belarus got the district 2 victor Enobaria. They found it easy to talk about how to kill during the games in any situation. They were very similar that way and both felt confident that Belarus had a good chance of winning. However Belarus wasnt stupid. She didnt tell Enobaria about her love for her brother. She would admit that in the games, when the people needed to know.

England got Johanna Mason, the district 7 victor. They both decided that it would be very hard for England to win. They felt that his best hope would be for him to get into an alliance. They both said Belarus and Russia were out of the question. England refused to go anywhere near France or America. In the end he decided to get in with those he once took for enemies. He was very close to a certain someone in that group. He could surely become friends with them right? The axis would surely accept him. It was his only hope now.

**Here it is. I hope you enjoyed. Yes England is trying to become one of the axis. We all wish him luck. Please tell me who you think will win and review. Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I deleted one chapter and replaced it with this one. The other one was just...no. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Alliances had to be formed. Surviving the games alone was impossibe. Nobody did that. So, this means that people have to start getting closer and all the rest of it. Should be easy. Not. making alliances is never eay. you need comeone you can trust. Yet, it has to be someone who you can afford letting go of sooner or later. Remember, only one person wins.

Germany.

To be honest all Germany wanted to do was keep Italy safe. He would protect him to the very end and then kill himself at the end. It would satisfy the Capitols tates and Italy would be safe. However, he was definitley going to be sticking with Prussia. Blood is thicker than water. This meant that the alliance slowly expanded. Italy insisted on letting Romano Romano join them too and Germany agreed. Also, both Romano and Prussia insisted on letting spain join them too. So a group of two blew up to 5.

Germany was secretly hoping that Spain and Romano would leave as more people started dying but he didnt tell anyone that. However he did tell Katniss about him wanting to commit suicide for Italy in the end. She looked both touched and disgusted. So, lets just assume that district 12 is against gayness, ok.

The final person to join their alliance was unexpected though. It was the second day of training and Germany was helping Italy tie a very complicated knot when England came over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Britain. How can I help you?" Germany asked, ever the strict, buisnesslike man he was. "I was wondering if you wanted to be in a alliance wityh me?" The English man asked. ermany was instantly reminded of the time England had come to his place, asking to be friends. At that time, Germany was trying to buddy up to Russia. However, he was sure Russia would kill him in his sleep now so... no. Englands eyes were pleading. "Of course. I have seen you use a sword. Very impressive." Germany complemented. "Thank you. Nothing compared to you though. Like an expert with every weapon known to mankind." England also complemented, not a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

So, the largest and most unexpected alliance in the history of the Hunger Games was formed.

Canada

It had been agreed without any debate that Canada and America would be there for each other throughout the whole games. If they died, they would die protecting each other. Yet Canada felt uneasy. He knew he could kill. He had done it many, many, many times before. But nobody knew anything about it. There was also another thing which nobody knew about Canada. He was strong. Not as strong as America. But his physical strength was easily equal to that of Germany's. That was his secret weapon. he was going to show the game makers this stregth during the private training. It would get him high points.

Currently he was trying to tie a very complicated knot. he was doing well seeming though it was his first time. Suddenly he heard footsteps and he looked up to see France walking towards him. France knelt down so he was at eye level with Canada. "Um... I was wondering if you ...um wanted to form an alliance... with me?" France stuttered out, staring at his formerly colony. A small smile graced Canada's face. "Of course. The more the merrier." he said quietly. However secretly Canada had been hoping that France would team up with Prussia and Spain. If someone had to kill France, Canada wanted it to happen away from him.

France smiled and stood up. "Thank you." he said before walking away to practise throwing a javalin. He was very graceful, yet his aim seemed deadly.

*Later, with America*

"Um, Al. I have something I need to talk to you about." Canada said softly, trying his hardest not to stutter. "Yeah, what is it?" America asked, looking at his twin expectantly. "Well, I told France he could be an alliance with us." Canada said. He was so quiet you could barely hear him. Canada was preparing for America to shout at him. He was the oldest after all which meant he was kind of like an alpha. However for a while he was silent. "I thought this was going to happen." He finally said. His voice was smooth and silky. Not right.

"What do you mean?" Canada asked, feeling confused. "Well you see, little bro, I know how close you and Francis are." America said. He was speaking in a hushed whisper. "However, I don't trust him. He can stay with us for a bit. However, when there are about 15 of us left, I will kill him. Do you understnd Mattie?" Canada was silent. He felt guilty. France was going to die because of him. But it had to be done. So Canada slowly nodded. America pulled him in for a comforting hug. "I am only doing it for you little bro. You know I would never want to kill. None of us do."

Suddenly there were more footsteps. Canada thought it was France but the tread sounded different. It was lighter and more rhythmetic. America heard it too and let Canada go, whipping around to see who was approaching. "Japan, bro. What's up?" America said, his voice softening when he saw his friend. "Kon, nichiwa, America-kun. I want to ask you a question." He said, an ever stoic expression on his face. "Ask ahead." "Would you and your brother like to be in an alliance with me?" Silence. "um sure Japan. I thought you would have been with Italy and Germany though." America admitted sheepishly. "Hai, that is what everyone thinks. However, they are part of a strong alliance already. It would be too risky to join them now." Japan admitted. "However, you must understand that I may leave you at any time. I can not stay with you forever."

So alliance 2 was formed. It was rocky and yet strong. Everyone in this alliance had a high chance of surviving.

China

China was old now. He wanted to die in these games, hopefully not at the hands of someone else. He would give the Capitol their entertainment then kill himself. He was going to go in such a way that the Capitol would wish that China had never been chosen. But, for now, China needed an alliance. Not the Alpha alliance. that is what everyone was calling them. They had Germany, Prussia, Spain and England. All of them were very skilled. And also, when they needed to be, the Italies were strong too. Together, if they had enough courage, the two would be deadly. And these games were well known for changing people in unforgiving ways.

Then there was the Quadrupal alliance. However Japan was in that group. Even though China loved Japan, he didnt trust him enough anymore. The painful scars on his back were enough to warn him away from Japan.

Then there was th Scandinavian duo. Finland and Sweden. China wanted to ask them so bad, but he knew he would never be accepted. Russia had asked the two to join him and his Soviet alliance, consisting of him and his sisters. However Sweden had bluntly refused and stared Russia down till he turned and walked away. China had lerned from experience not to go back with Russia.

Then there was the Untouchable alliance. They never asked for that name. It was given to them by the others. switzerland and Liechtenstein had always been neutral and they were not going to allow anyone in their group.

That left the AusHun alliance. China was that desperate. So he walked up to the two and they just stared at him. He bowed. "I know that we do not know each other very well, aru, but I need to join an alliance. I can offer you both protection and any experience in the art of hunting that I can give, aru." Austria and Hungary stared at each other, as though sharing some telepathih conversation. then Austria turned back to China. "I don't see why not. this alliance may not last long anyway, we all know that. But, for a while you can join were planning to get as much food, supplys and weapons as possible. Some extra hands will be good."

So, the final form was created. The last alliance, yet they were hopeful. China just needed some time. Then he would create a grand display worthy of ony the great China. Or, at least, that was his plan.

Ukraine

Ukraine could say that she wasnt scared. Of course, that would mean she was lying. She could say that she wasn't proud of herself right now. However, that would be a lie s well. Yes, she was scared and who wouldn't be right now. But she was holding up. She had not cried since she was on the train anfter getting picked. Maybe it was because of shock. Or maybe it is because the death was undeniably staring her in the face, and there was nothing she could do except stare right back.

She knew staraight away that she was going to be in an alliance with her little brother and sister. But that made life even worst for her. Russia was not quite...right. And Belarus only made it worst for him. Russia seemed quite excited about these games. He always spoke about catching America out and torture. Ukraine just hoped that America either died at the hands of someone else or Russia died before he could reach America. If Russia got America, then his scream would be heard throughout Panem for days. Russia would not let him die so quickly. He had an unfathomably hatred for the North American country.

Switzerland

Well this was just great. Switzerland knew that, in the end, Liechtenstein was going to die. She was so small and innocent. If she did survive the blood bath, either some other tribute would kill her or the game makers would mess with the weather or mutts and a horrific freak of nature would kill her in a way that was extremely violent and heartless. She would go through so much pain. Everytime Switzerland closed his eyes at night, he saw her face, covered in blood and grimacing in pain. he could hear her panicked scream and he could only stand and stare as a faceless figure tortured her.

He had no idea what to do.

**Ok. So, next chapter shall be the judges scores and the interviews. The one after that shall be the games beginning. Please review your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

I am very sorry. This hasnt been updated for ages. I have no excuse. Just R&R please.

Chapter 4

The 20 tributes were all standing on the circles, all of them feeling nervous. The Cornucopia was stacked full of goodies and downgraded items were scattered around, per the norm. Germany was trying to look for his brother and Italy whilst at the same time keeping an eye on the time. Sweden had already caught Finland's eye and had shown him which way to go through silent and inconspicuous communication.

They seemed to be in a forest of sorts. On all sides were huge pine trees which towered into the sky, their huge trunks seemingly silve in the weak sun. The cornucopia was on a small island in the middle of a freshwatter lake. It seemed that the only way to get to it would be to get wet. It was difficult to tell how deep the water was. Small streams came off the lake and split each of the circles up into different segments. In the distance on all sides there seemed to be steep mountains. It was obvious that they were in a valley.

And like that they were off. The whole of the Alpha sped towards each other and grouped up before going for the jackpot known as the cornucopia. This was strange because usually the blood bath occured then the Carrees, or in this case Alphas, grouped up. Sweden went straight in and picked up a sword, 5 knives and ran in Finlands direction. On the way out he picked up a backpack and a loaf of bread and just like that he was gone.

Austria had been positioned right next to China so they met up immediatley. They ran to the cornucopia but Hungary had beaten them. She ran towards them carrying 2 backpacks, a knife, a sword and, believe it or not, a frying pan. China grabbed some stuff to ease her load and they ran into the forest.

Russia and Belarus ran straight in. They got a dozen kinives, an axe and a sword between them and ran off with Ukraine.

Japan used his ninja skills to collect 3 backpacks, 3 swords, and 2 dozen knives before returning to where France and the North American twins were hiding in the underbrush. Then they ran away before they could get caught.

Switzerland was more worried about the wellbeing of Liechtenstein to worry about weapons straight away. However Liechtenstein had other ides. She ran straight in and arrived before anyone else. She picked up a dozen knives and a bow and arrow. Switzerland saw this and quickly started gathering food and 2 backpacks that were laying near him, trusting Liechtenstein completely. After that they ran off into the woods together, not quite believeing their good fortune.

And like that the once full clearing was empty of everyone except the Alpha. For the first time in Hunger Games history, there had not been a death in the first five minutes. There had been no blood bath.

Germany was the first to speak and instantly took control. "All right. We have possession of the cornucopia and everything inside it. Everyone look for a suitable weapon for you and grab a backpack with food, water and necessary supplies in. We need to be prepared in cae we get seperated. And they did just that.

Spain grabbed a huge axe and started to stroke the sharp edge delicately with his index finger. England picked up a sword that was small and light, yet sharp and deadly. It felt right in his hands and he wanted more than anything to be able to use it. Prussia also went for a sword, but his was heavier and larger than Englands and looked far more lethal. Lovino picked up a load of throwing knives ad strted cutting holes in his jackets inside lining a a place to store them. After a lot of persuasion from Germany, Italy finally chose his weapon. It was a knife which one could clas as beautiful. It was long, sharp and looked to be increadibly deadly. It was light and flew right on target when Italy threw it at one of the tall pines surrounding the clearing. He called it po 'di bellezza or little beauty in English. Germany chose two weapons. He had a sword which was the obvious thing to go from. It was painted black, blade and all, making it look like a weapon from hell. However, he also favoured a bow and arrow which he slung over his shoulder as an extra precaution.

Then he set up a roster of sorts for people to get wood for a fire and food, whether it be hunting or gathering. He decided that Prussia, England, Spain and he would be the hunters, whilst Italy, Romano would be the gathers, not believing they could actually kill an animal.

"We have a strict order to stick to now. We have to stick with it in order to survive. Do you all understand?" The countries surrounding him nodded glumly. Whilst Germany was technically the youngest, he was still the best strategist in the group and also probably the strongest fighter, and one of the strongest in the arena at the moment.

"Goo. Romano and Spain can go out first. You both know what you have to do. In the meantime, Italy can get some iodine and clean some of this water. Just in case." And, on that note, the group fell into what they hoped would be a long lasting and successful routine.

Meanwhile, Russia, Ukraine and Belarus had managed to find a small cave. It rose out of the ground and it sloped down to the floor as it reached the back. The three claimed it as theirs and almost instantly Russia attempted to start a fire whilst Ukraine sorted out the food and Belarus checked the weapons again.

The only downside was that they hadleft the stream behind. Russia had been planning to follow it, but in his haste to keep his sisters safe he had lost it. He wasnt sure whether or not anyone died. he hadnt seen anybody die before he left and he had been too busy trying to get out to try and listen for the canon.

He sighed once and stepped back from the small fire that he had managed to start. "Ukraine, Bela. I am going out for a small while. Dont worry, I will take a sword and I will be safe. If anyone comes in, dont let them go so easy, da." The last sentence wasaimed at Belarus who threw an almost hungry glance at the weapons which lay beside her. However, russia never saw as he picked up half a dozen bottles and ducked out of the cave.

The time seemed to be messing up, as the sun was already starting to sink to the horizon. It had barely been 4 hours since Russia had woke up and eaten as much breakfast as he could. It shouldnt even be 2PM yet.

But, the Hunger Games seemed to always defy the laws of time. Sighing again, Russia carried on, daydreaming about killing all those who stand in his way.

Romano was not feeling too good. He had been dreading the moment these games started for weeks. Now he was stuck with the potato bastard telling him what to so and scavenging for berries with the tomato bastard as his only companion. yeah, life was fucking brilliant, wasnt it?

"Hey bastard, why dont you go further over that way? I will stay by the fucking stream, cause thats where these fucking bushes grow." "Sure thing Roma." And just like that Spain turned and creeped into the underbrush not making a noise and soon leaving Romanos vision.

Romano scoffed and turned back to the bush he had previously been picking berries from. he had been doing this for roughly half an hour and the large pot he was carrying was nearly full of different berries. the Italian sighed and walked further downstream. He was sure all he needed to do was find one last bush, strip it bare and then he could try and find tomato bastard and they could go back.

Suddenly he heard footsteps to his right and he turned, his face molding into a look of plain horror. Russia was standing there, holding a huge sword. Romano turned and tried to flee but he was suddenly smashed around the head with a sword. He fell to the ground extremely ungracefully. He tuned onto his back and saw Russia standing over him. "S-stay away fr-from m-me you b-b-bastard." he stammered, sounding about couragious as he felt.

"And why should I do that little Romano. I am thinking that you will be the first kill. So people will sponsor me and I will be winning this childrens game. It is good, no?" He suddenly lifted the sword and brought it down right into Romanos heart. Romano screamed in pain as crimson blood spilled like a river, staining his clothes and the ground. "Goodbye, little Romano." And Russia had left.

Romano was left lying in pain. He could see the leaves and braches above him and the sky which was changing to indigo. He couldnt believe he was going to die first and all alone. Suddenly he heard more footstepa, but they were running this time. Suddenly, green eyes were staring into his and Spain was looking down at his with tears in his eyes. "Roma. Roma who did this to you?" he asked. "Russia." Romano managed to choke out.

Spain just shook his head in disbelief. Romano suddenly gripped his hand tight. "Spain. You know I always loved you, right bastard?" He asked, tears of pain running down his face. Spain started crying hard then. "I love you too Roma." he sobbed. "Tell my fratello that I love him. Look out for him and tell that potato bastard I said thank you. He will understand." then he gave a shuddering sigh and he was still.

A canon was heard in the distance and a heartbroken Spaniard was left sobbing over the death of the only person he truly loved.

**I know. I am terribel at writing death scenes. R&R please.**


End file.
